


Caretaker

by LiZZie_x



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, 是pwp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiZZie_x/pseuds/LiZZie_x
Summary: 喜闻乐见的斯拉夫无逻辑做爱。
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Caretaker

他发烧了。你大概猜到了这一点，鉴于一开场他就流了格外多的汗，过早地除掉了上衣，脸颊染着隐隐异样的潮红，仰头间卷发难得后落你就看见他也许是因为不适而紧皱的眉头——当然也完全有可能他正陷入在酒精毒品和音乐带来的某种情绪里，你也会这样，往往是难以控制的。  
上一次你放任自己在舞台上撒野，从后面抓住他的头发，埋下头去咬他哆嗦的嘴唇，你根本不管他是不是还在拨弦，也不想管台下是不是有几千观众欣赏你们的接吻秀。他的确是毫无防备被你吻住的，所以早一点开始缺氧喘息，唇齿间漏出一点小小的呻吟，但你只是拉紧了他缠绕在你指间的头发，继续掠夺他的氧气，最后他实在喘不过气到手脚都发软，才无力地抬脚把你这个毫不讲理的流氓刮蹭开。那一天结束后你几近粗暴地把他推进房间扔到床上，他一边骂骂咧咧一边比你还快地脱掉衣服，你刚踩掉鞋子正在对付裤链的时候他已经拽着你的头发把你拉上床，你吃痛，但还是从善如流地吻上他的嘴唇，而他已经迫不及待地把舌头往你嘴里支了，你笑起来，手往下探握住了他的勃起，他闷闷地哼了一声，把自己往你手中送，你用拇指缓慢地蹭过他的头部，获得一股颤巍巍吐出的前液和他难耐的呻吟，然后你放开他去够床头的润滑，他因为快感中断小声的抱怨着开始脱你的裤子。你们断断续续做了一整晚，他一次次射在你手里嘴里或者别的什么地方，你则沉迷在他湿润紧致的口腔和甬道中，但更多是激烈的唇齿交缠，你放过他的耳垂颈肩锁骨和乳头，只是细细的吃过他口腔的每一寸，要把你前些时候在舞台上没亲够的补回来，他仰起头尽力回应你，时不时气喘吁吁地断开换气，接着又缠上你的下嘴唇，这个时候你用忍不住用力挺动，好从他喉咙里逼出一点窒息又甜腻的叫声。  
这算得上这是最爽性爱前三了。你没头没脑地想着。你们带着身上的淤青抓痕还有酒精汗液和精液的味道睡了一整天。但光是回忆起来就让你有点小小的兴奋。  
不过，他的确是发烧了。你们现在结束演唱走在回酒店的路上，他仍然光着上身，汗液淌在他光洁的肌肤上，夜里的凉风让他微微打着寒战，但他攀着你胳膊的手依旧滚烫。他试图跟你保持一点距离，想要自己站稳走路，但基本不能做到，等你们这么跌跌撞撞地摸索回房间，你也出了不少汗。  
你让他坐在床沿，转身用温水润湿了一条毛巾，你看见镜子里乱七八糟的自己，好吧，但是可能还有一个病人需要你照顾。你拿着毛巾走回他身边的时候才发现他安静地不像话，只是乖乖的坐着，没有乱跑，也没有大声叫嚷着要求更多的杰克丹尼。你跪在他面前，把他黏在脸颊上的湿发拨开，用毛巾擦干净他的脸，他睁大了眼睛看着你，像个小孩，又像他完全不认识你，但你帮他擦身子的时候他还是乖顺地抬手任你摆布。  
等你把自己也收拾好躺进被子里的时候已经很疲惫了，但他却像刚找回意识一样，窸窸窣窣地摸索着从被子里朝你靠过来，嘴唇贴在你的肩膀上。  
“头很疼。”你听见他小声嚷嚷。  
你叹了口气，侧身把他揽进怀里，右手轻轻按住他的后脑勺，虽然完全不能缓解他的头疼但你知道他喜欢这样。你的下巴搁在他的头顶，他乱糟糟的头发像个毛球痒痒地挠着你。你以为他要睡着了，但你却感觉到那一团头发在你怀里耸动，他开始吻你的锁骨，往上到脖子，滚烫的呼吸贴着你，再到耳垂，留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹，像小狗舔过主人有一点讨好的意味。你有些懊恼地抽开身子（绝不是因为你不喜欢这样），就看见他透过发梢直愣愣地看着你。  
“操我，”他说，舔了舔嘴唇。  
你是个混蛋，你立刻就硬了。  
你凑过去亲亲他的脸，他立刻靠的更近了，热乎乎暖烘烘地贴着你，你感觉到他半硬的阴茎戳着你的大腿，你坏心眼地用膝盖蹭了蹭，翻到他身上，在他张开嘴发出一点呻吟的时候吻了上去。你们交换了一个绵长甜美又湿润的深吻，直到他哼哼着用腿勾住你把你拉的更近。你知道他等不及了，但也不想让他着凉，所以你自己钻进了被子里。  
被子里的温度立刻蒸出了你的汗水。你握住他阴茎含进了嘴里，他尖锐地吸了一口气，开始不安分地扭动，你把他的双腿架在你的肩上，双手掐住他的腰把他固定住。你不太擅长这个——比他差多了，他的技巧惊为天人好像天生就是做这个的你根本不能在他嘴里坚持多久——但你尽力学他，你从底端舔到顶部，再完全含住，尽你所能地含的更深一点，然后嘬起双颊上下滑动。他很快完全硬了，大腿肌肉兴奋地抽动着，他伸手扯住了你的头发，而你让他掌握了节奏，让他使用你的口腔。他的呻吟越来越急促，你知道他快到了，但你不准备就这么结束，所以当你吐出他湿漉漉的阴茎时，他气急败坏地想要握住自己，但却被你拍开了手。  
“嘿，没这么快，”你爬出被子亲他的下颚，“你不想我操你了吗？”  
他气呼呼的把脸别到一旁，手却顺着你的腹部摸下去握住了你的。你嘶了一声，抓过了润滑剂。你把半化的膏体捂在手心，在它接近体温后抹在入口处，他把腿分得更开，双手勾住了你的脖子。你慢慢探进一根手指，填充的感觉让他满足的叹了一口气。你不想他受伤，所以你等他完全适应后才探入第二根，然后摸索着找到了他的腺体，他身体紧绷，剧烈的喘息着，挺动着胯在你的手指上操着自己，但很快他就不满足了，腾出一只手抓住你的阴茎试图往他双腿间塞。你在自己的家伙上涂上一层后分开了他滑溜溜的屁股。两根手指的扩张似乎有些不够，你进去的过程很缓慢，他发出一串痛苦又甜蜜的呻吟，你一边轻咬着他的乳尖，一边揉捏他的臀瓣让他放松。你完全进去的时候你们都颤抖着吐出一口气，你感觉到他的肠道滚烫紧致地包裹着你，你需要用很大的自制力才能确保不立刻射出来。你把脸埋在他颈间过后开始挺动，他喘的厉害，双腿紧紧的勾着你，你一下下进的很深，这种刺激让他的呻吟里染上一点哭腔，他又想用手抚慰自己，但你把他的手按在他的头顶上，任凭他流出来的前液打湿小腹，你们的整个下身都滑腻腻的。得不到释放的快感终于让他哭了起来，你舔掉他的眼泪和汗水，下身却还是用力的顶弄着，他抽泣的喘息因此断断续续，但你落在他身上的吮吸和舔咬又让他的沙哑的声音情不自禁的掺杂一点甜腻，他就像一块巧克力正在高温下开始融化，而你恨不得把他整个全部吞下去。你快到了，你本来就撑不住多久，你换了个角度加快了速度抽插，每一下都擦过他的腺体，他最后哭叫着绷着身子射了出来。你最后在他抽搐收缩的肠道里冲刺了几下，拔出来射在了他的大腿间。  
等你倒在他身侧时你才意识到你们都大汗淋漓，他餍足地小声呻吟着挤在你旁边，还是一样滚烫，你把手往下探摸到他腿间一片泥泞，入口刚被操开了还合不上，你伸了一根手指进去，他瑟缩了一下，大腿却又夹紧了你的手。你把他揽到自己的胸前抱住，让他半趴在你身上，手指仍在他的屁股里摸索，你反反复复按摩他的腺体，直到他又一次喘着气在你们之间硬了起来，你摩挲着他的背和臀肉，感受着他的颤抖和抽搐，最后他高潮的时候几乎是无声地尖叫着咬着你的肩膀，屁股紧紧地吸住你的手指，像溺水的人求生一样攀住你，眼泪和汗水淋湿了你的侧颈。他彻底脱力了，软绵绵地趴在你身上，像一块烤焦了的棉花糖。你翻过身把他放在床上，他却嘟囔着黏在你身上不放开你。病人的特权，你想。  
你抱着他闭上了眼睛，也许明天他能好起来。也许不，你暗自思索着，滚烫黏人的热巧克力是发烧特供吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 不谢兄弟，应该的。


End file.
